Love in werid places
by Akuda
Summary: Hiktaio is a demon from Kagomes time. But when Kagome needs her help and takes her to the feduln ear, will Hiktaio find love in the one person that no body thought of?Read to find out


Somewhere I Belong

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang had been traviling for some time looking for the shikon no tama. But they knew that the last few shards were with kouga the leader of the wolf tribe and was not about to give them up until after the war was done.

During the time that they had been at the village Kagome went back home to her own time. She had to pick up a few things from her time. Not to mention she decided that they would need a lot more help then what Inuyasha thought.

Kagome went and got her only demon friend who was in her time to come and help them out. Her name was Hiktaio.

Hikatio was the only demon in Kagome's age. She was a full blooded demon, she stood 5'5, long black hair with blue highlights through out it. Because her hair was so long she was always able to hide her ears which had a point on the end of each of them.

When Kagome went to this demon, Hiktaio was surpised at what she was hearing.

After getting all the details about what was going on, Hiktaio smiled and agreed to help the gang. But little did they all know that Hiktaio was going to find something she never thought she would find. Love.

"Inuyasha I'm back, and i have a big surprise for all of you.' Kagome yelled out.

"KAGOME" A little fox demon kit ran to her jumping in her arms as she entered the hut.

Kagome smiled at the fox kit she had learn to love as a son to her. If anything happened to him during the final battle she didn't know what she would do.

"Kagome, Welcome back" Sango got up and gave her friend a big hug.

"Wheres Inuyasha?"

"He went out with Miroku to see about what tactics they could use in the last battle." The kits eyes shone with so much exictment that Kagome had to smile and run his head.

"oh well then I guess their going to have to wait for the surprise."

Just then as if right on cue Inuyasha, and miroku came walking into the hut with down cast looks on their faces.

"what surprise are you talking about Lady kagome?' Ask Miroku.

"feh what ever it is you better hurry up and tell us." Inuyasha said with almost a growl.

Kagome looked over at them "whats wrong with you two?"

Miroku walked past her, sat beside Sango and said " There is a demon and we don't know where he is, Inuyasha is afraid that they might be after the shards that we have."

After hearing this Kagome had to laugh.

"What's so funny you bitch?"

"Well thats my surprise to you guys, When i went back to my time I decided that we would be needing alittle more help then just Kouga and Shessamaru." She sighed and looked at their confussed faces " I got one of my best friends to come back with me, you can come in now Hiktaio."

The girl entered the hut looking alittle scared but in other words walking with her head held up high in the air to show them that she had faith in her self.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped along with everyone's.

" you brought another worthless human back with you. We don't need anymore humans you wentch."

At that point in time Hiktaio looked down at the rest and gave a small smile.

"Well then you should not worry about me half demon, unlike you i am full demon and more then able to stand my ground against what ever you throw at me….." She smirked at the look on Iuyasha's face "Even your Kaze no kazu."

Inuyasha looked like he was about to kill, when Sango got up.

"My Name is Snago, I am a demon slayer, It is a pleasure to meet you." Sango bowed.

"My name is……"

" Miroku, the monk who is always asking women to bare his child, to give you a heads up. I only go for full demons, and as long as you keep your hands to your self, nothing to worry about." Hiktaio fisihed with a smile on her face. Miroku looked some what caught off gaurd.

After everyone was done saying hello and giving name's they all sat down to talk about what their plan of action was. But before they could even do that Inuyasha stood up and growled.

"Shessamaru…"

An intresting battle.

They all got out of the hut. All of then carring their weapons with them. Hiktaio was in the dark abut what was going on.

"Shessamaru.." Inuyahsa yelled "What are you doing here?"

" I am not here to fight you my little brother, but insted the new demon in your group." A small unnoticeable smile went acrossed him lips.

Hiktaio walked out from behind the group. To Shesshomaru surprise it was a female demon. And by her scent she was looking for a mate.

" And why do you want to fight me?" Hiktaio asked while drawing out her twin blades.

He gave her no reply just drew out his Tokijin, and ran at her with full speed. Hiktaio was more then well prepared for what he was doing. She ran at him as well but when they just about to collide she did a front flip over him but making her twin blades throw the Tokijin out of his hands. She landed behind him. Hiktaio knew that if she could get him to do a submissive whimper to her she had won the fight. So what she did was go down on to the ground doing a spinning kick and knocking Sesshomaru on to his back. She then straddled his hips and made it so her twin blades were pressed against his throat. Hiktaio looked down at him and smiled. She let a low growl come out of her chest to show that she had won. Or so she thought.

The rest of the group watched with awe, mainly Inuyasha. He had never ever been able to do anything like that to his older brother. And here a new demon comes along and is so much better at fighting.

Sesshomaru wasen't about to show that she had won, so what he did was grab her one arm and throw her down beside him, then making it so her twin blades fell out of her hands. Hiktaio looked on with small amuzment, she knew how to get out of this one. Sesshomaru thought he was the one who was going to win. That is until Hiktaio moved out from under him and moved some of his hair out of her way. Giving her perfect access to the back of his neck. Before he has anytime to relize what was going on, Hiktaio a frim hold on the back of his neck. There was nothing that he could do but give in. He let her hear a small whimper meaning he had givien up and that she had won the fight.

With that she stood up, picked up her twin blades and began to walk back to the group. Her head was held high as she walked back to the group.

Sesshomaru watched her go maybe she is what I am looking for, she knows how to win,her scent is right, which means that she is looking for a mate. This might be the perfect demon for me.

He stood up and picked up his Tokijin. " until nexted time"

With that he walked away in to the forest. When Hiktaio was back with the group that all began to asked her how she had done it.

" It was nothing at all, all i did was make him see who is the one in charge of what goes on here." She smiled but then walked up to Inuyasha. " i'm sorry if i'm taking over what territory you have."

"Feh" Was all he would say because he was still in awe at the fact she had taken out his older brother.

" Well I think it's time that we go out there and hunt down Naraku. Then we take him out and make the shikon no tama whole once more. Then all I have too do is purify it and then we can all move on in our lives."

" well lets do this, and as we say back home Kagome, let put some Crunk in it."

Both girls laughed and letting Sango in to the joke. All of them having a good long laugh, before they went on to the long jorney of finding what they need to.

Hiktaio, hurt and lost

They had all been traviling for a long distance when they came apon a herd of demons came to fight for the rest of the shards that Kagome had. They weren't going to get them with out a fight.

The fight began with a slow steady beat but when the demons got more and more mad it became more dangerous. They were all fighting but Hiktaio was having some problems because she was being attacked by more then 5 demons. She was becoming tired and wore out by all this fighting.

But then the worest happened, a demon came up behind her and grabbed her in his jaws. Crying out in pain there was not much she could to as the demon went in to the sky with her in his jaws.

"HIKTAIO…NO…BRING HER BACK." Kagome was on the verge of tears as she watched her friend being carried away. Inuyasha was too busy fighting too even help her out.

Mean while Hiktaio was trying to fight back. Kicking and clawing with all her might. Finally she was able to kill the demon but falling out of the air on to the hard ground. Right by a little human named Rin.

Rin jumped at the sight of a demon landing with a loud and hard thud beside her. Hiktaio rolled on to her back and looked at the girl.

" Help me please, I am wounded, and i don't think i can move…..please child of humans, go get help." The was all Hiktaio could say because it felt like her lungs were on fire.

The frist thing Rin did was run to sesshomaru.

"Mi'lord." Rin called as she ran up to him.

" What is it Rin?"

" A demon fell from the sky, She is badly hurt, should we help her?" Rin looked hopeful.

Rin lead him to the spot along with Jaken, there Sesshomaru looked on in a state of shock as he looked down at the female demon that he had fought against not too long ago.

He knelt down beside the hurt demon. Hiktaio opened her eyes and stared at him.

" well well if it isn't the demon I won against, Come to kill me have you?"

" You are in no need to die, so no I will not kill you, But insted I will take you back to my home in the western lands, there you will heal and rest."

Hiktaio was in no place to argue, she knew she was hurt and indeed the girl had done what she had asked.

" Thank you, very much." With that Hiktaio was passed out as Sesshomaru picked her up and held her agansit him as he walked back to his lands.

Back with the group Kagome was in Tears. She wanted her friend back but she had no idea even if she was alive. Or worst dying alone some where.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. Come on she took down Sesshomaru." Sango was triying to give Kagome some comfort after seeing her friend being carried away by some demon none of them knew.

"Kagome, don't worry, she'll come back to us. If not I will go and find her." This was coming from Inuyasha. Ever since she had taken down his brother he considered her part of his pack. And would do anything to make Kagome smile again.

"Inuyasha…thank you."

"Feh, it's nothing."

" I think our Inuyasha, is getting a soft spot for all of us." Miroku had to run away because Inuyahsa was right about to kill him for what he had just said.

They were all laughing, even Kagome.

Love in the darkest of hearts.

Hiktaio awoke one morning in a bed with bule slik sheets. She was laying in a some silk outfit as well. With a small yawn and a quick stretch which proved to be painful. She was up and walking around her room. There was a small knock at her door and she wrnt back and layed in bed. She felt werid wearing silk.

"come in" She called out

A small black haired girl walked in to the room.Doing a small bow she jumped on to the bed.

" My name is Rin, what is yours?"

" My name is Hiktaio." She smiled at the small girl. " Thank you for getting help"

The child smiled up at Hiktaio, warming her heart.

" Lord Sesshomaru would like to know when you will be up and out of bed? He wants to meet you in his study."

" Yes, you can go and tell him I will be there in a moment."

Rin smiled and walked away and went to Sesshomaru. Hiktaio went to her drawers and got out some of her fighting outfit which had been washed and folded neatly. She got in to her black outfit and pick top. She wore her black Skirt.

After getting dressed she walked to where Rin had told her the study. She knocked on the door and was allowed to enter.

" I was told that I was too see you when i was able to walk again."

" you are told correct, have a seat and tell me how you came to become so badly hurt."

She gave Him all the details and told him what made her give in to letting him take her back here to his place. It was because he was manly enough to admit he had lost.

He gave her a small smile, he was about to ask if he was allowed to begin to court her but Jaken came in to the room.

"News my lord, the other lords of the land are coming here today to talk about what we are going to do about Naraku."

"Very well Jaken, prepare everything for the lords and their mates."

Jaken ran out of the room to get everything ready.

" hiktaio, you will find that there are dresses in your closet, please go and put one on, Because you also know a lot of Naraku and i would like it very much if you were there by my side."

With a small blush she bowed and left the room.

Sesshomaru sat there cursing him self for not asking her sooner. The way she made him feel was very new to him and he didn't know what to do.

Hiktaio got in to a navy and black dress which showed off her curves. She allowed her hair to flow down her back. It had been a while since she had worn it down and was surprised when it was down by the back of her knee's.

She left her room to go and find Sesshomaru knowing that he would be the one to help her if she messed it up. When she did find him she was shocked to see that some of the lords and their mates had already arrived. At this point she was feeling a bit shy.

Sesshomaru looked and saw her standing there, not knowing what to do. So he did some introductions. When they were all known to each other Sesshomaru walked with them to his study where they awaited the rest of the lords.

Sesshomaru took this time to talk to Hiktaio. But he was nervous and didn't know if she felt the same way he did.

"hiktaio, may I have a word with you in private?"

" Of course you may." She could tell by his scent that he was nervous about something. And by the looks of it, it had something to do with her.

" When I frist fought you, I didn't think you were as strong as you are. I thought you would be weak, because you were with my half demon brother." He took a deep breath and look to her. " I…I…."

Hiktaio Knew he was trying to say something. So she decided that to show she was there and was surporting him. She took his hand and held it in hers. Sesshomaru was surprised at how easily she could take down all of his barriers.

" I was hoping you would allow me to court you." There he had said it. But when he felt her take his hand away from his he thought it was her regection. But insted he looked down at her to see she was crying.

" Are you mad at me?" Was all he could say in a hushed tone.

" no I"m happy, I never thought this would ever happen to me. Of course you may court me."

She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Him returning the hug. They went back in to the room hand in hand.

True love thy name is Sesshomaru.

After talking with the other lords they came to the conclusion, they all had to fight along side the half demon Inuyasha. Although Sesshomaru was not too happy about all this, Hiktaio was the one who helped him deal.

" Remember, Kagome is my friend and i know for a fact she would be very happy about the help to defeat the demon. Please we must help them."

He gave his new love a small smile. He gave the other lords and their mates a small bow. Taking their leave Sesshomaru and Hiktaio left to go and find a place where they could be alone to get to know each other.

When the went out in to the garden they sat down and talked for hours on end. Enjoying the company of one another.

" How did you get the scars on your wrist Hiktaio?" He looked down at her wrist. Hiktaio looked down at the ground and went a deep red, as well tears had come in to her eyes.

" I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sesshomaru looked down at her and rubbed her hand.

" No i want to tell you, I really do. It's just it's something that i never really got over." She paused and looked up and gave him a small smile. " Last year, People around my town found out that I was in deed different, None of them knew what to do about what I was. So they all began to push me out, make me feel so unwanted. I wanted to take my life away because of the fact I didn't feel loved. So I began to cut myself. I almost took my life But kagome found me and stopped me. And thats how I became to be friends with her."

After telling her long and very emotional story. She was feeling a lot better after telling her story. She let out a sigh and leaned in to him.

" You have nothing to worry, you are indeed loved by I." Sesshomaru looked down at her " I'm never going to let you be hurt like that ever again."

He nuzzled her neck and had a small thought. I think tonight would be a good night to ask her one more thing.

He moved so he was kneeling in front of Hiktaio. " Please Hiktaio, I do love you, And I would be very much Hounerd if you please take my mark and be my mate."

Hiktaio was so taken off garud. She looked down at him, not knowing what to say. His head was bowed down to the ground and would not look in to her eyes.

" Seeshomaru, Please look at me."

He raised his head and looked dead in to her eyes. Trying to show how much he really did love her. The love he had for her Was so great that he could not put into words.

" I Hiktaio Nesdtrie, Will indeed have you mark me and take me as your mate."

Sesshomaru looked up at her and gave her the sweetest kiss that she had ever had. It lasted for so long, and she was enjoying it until she relized that she needed to breath.

" Please come to my chamber to night and the marking will in deed happen."

Hiktaio nodded and got up to walk with him back in to the castle. Alittle nervous and very very happy.

Mating, One of the hardest things.

Walking to his room was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Knowing that this was the night that she would be no longer a virgin. She was Indeed scared and not knowing what to do. But when she thought about it, she knew that the demon inside her would help her through out the entire procsess. Also Kagome and Sango had given her some help. Odd enough Inuyasha had also helped her out. Telling her all about marking. And about the mating part of it all.

She gave a small knock on the door, and getting more and more nervous when she had heard him answer.

She entered. Seeing him standing at his window looking out. She came up behind him. Touched where his left arm should be. He turned too look down at her, and in deed she was using her demon powers. With in a few secondes he had a new arm. He lilfted it and flexed it.

" But why?" He asked

" Because i love you." She blushed.

He kissed her and began to move her to the bed. He was gental when he layed her down. Knowing that she was nervous. He slowly began taking off the top of her Komono. Kissing every inch of her neck. She also was following every move that he was doing. Kissing licking and sucking the spot where the mark would be.

She felt him press his fangs to show her he was about to do it. And she to did what he had done. They bit down into each others neck. A small moan came from Sesshomaru. When he began to remove his fangs Hiktaio gave a small whine. Doing the same she began to lick the spot where she had bit. He moaned again, louder and began to breath heavily. He couldn't take much more of it. His inner youki telling her to let him have her. When he got the responds he was a bit shocked. She had replied in Inner youki as well. **Take me, take all of me**. In a rush of passion they undressed in a rush. Kissing and sucking on the marks they had made on each other.

Sesshomaru had placed his self over her. He didn't want to hurt her but he knew that for the frist mating it would. He eased him self inside slowly allowning her to whimper, before he kissed her. **I'm sorry my love, the pain will subside I promise. **He began to thrust deep in her. This time getting moans and whimpers of pleasure not pain. He was so wrapped up in the feeling that he didn't feel her claws digging in to him and the bed sheets. **Sesshomaru, oh god don't stop,please don't stop. Take me all.** He thrust in deeper. as you wish.. With a mighty cry from her she relesed, causeing him to moan and release as well.

They rested in each others arms. He kissed her temple.

"Sesshomaru, tommrow we must go and find your half demon brother and Kagome. We need to get ready for the last battle."

" Don't worry my love, we will indeed travel out to find them. But for now, let us sleep."

In just a few mins they both had fallen asleep, in each others arms.

A Visitor.

"Inuyasha Sit boy!" Kagome yelled out.

Inuyasha and Kouga had yet again begun a fight. This time over who was going to kill Naraku, but neither of them seemed to agree. Kagome who had had enough of all of this hit kouga on the head and sat Inuyasha.

" Will you two stop it, both of you need to work together. And not only that but you need to save your strengh."

Sango had just slapped Miroku, for grabing her again.

" I wish Hiktaio was here, I miss her. I hope she's alright."

" Indeed I am Kagome." Hiktaio walked out of the woods on her own. Walking with a small skip in her step.

"Hiktaio!" Kagome got up to run to her friend when Sesshomaru walked out beside her.

Inuyasha was all like what the hell. Kouga thought that hiktaio was indeed a lovely thing. So he decided to make a move for her.

" And what bring s fine demon like you out here to a place where a battle is going to take place." He had walked up and was face to face with her and holding her hands.

He was hit away by Sesshomaru.

" Take your hands off my Mate!"

Everyone turned and looked over to Hiktaio, who was blushing like mad.

Kagome was the frist to walk up to her and wrap her in to a tight hug. Sesshomaru knowing that nothing was wrong backed away letting Kagome talk to her.

" I told you, I knew you would indeed find love here." Kagome whispered so that no one eles could hear but them.

" I have always had faith in you Kagome and now, I have some one who will love me and indeed treat me right.

Thier foreheards were pressed together as they looked in to each others eyes with so much happiness.

"We must get ready for the last battle." Sesshomaru had finally broken the air. He was getting more and more anxious to move on. But he didn't want to make his mate mad with him. So he had waited.

They all began to make camp and hurt for the meal of the night. None were fighting. Not even the brothers. Hiktaio was telling them all about the mark and how it was. Sesshomaru was watching his mate, because the wolf demon kept wanting to get closer to her.

Kagome and Sango were so happy for her. Kagome knew how life had been for her demon friend. And now she was here, with a mate who was going to love her.

When it was time to rest, well sleep is more like it, After the meal. Everyone paired off. Hiktaio was standing under the moon by her self thinking about how her step mother would take it. She didn't want to leave but she knew that there was nothing for her back home. Although she knew her mother would understand, she was worried about her too.

Sesshomaru was waiting for Hiktaio to come back and settle down for the night, but it seemed she was so deep in thought that she must not have relized what time it was.

" Go talk to her, she's scared, even I know that." This came from Inuyasha, who had a sleeping Kagome in his lap. He had to clam her down because she was so worried about the last fight that she didn't know what to do. So Inuyasha had made her tell him everything, and soon after she was asleep.

Seeshomaru said nothing to his brother but insted walked up to his mate. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her temple.

" My love do not worry. Please"

" I know Sesshomaru but still,…"

When he had finally got her to sleep in his lap with his back up against a tree, he was indeed tired as well. He slept well with her in his arms. Now he knew why Inuyasha always wanted kagome to be around. Everything seemed a lot better when his love was around.

Hiktaio was curled into his tail, and was sleeping in a dreamless state. Thank god for her. Because if her body was dreaming, then she would more then likely have some really bad night mares.

Moruning was coming up and soon they would all march to the final battle.

Naraku's final fall.

Evey one was scared. All they could think of was beating this guy and taking their own lives back. Not to mention ending the long and hard jorney of finding the shards . Kagome was very nervous about that. What if Inuyasha went to hell with Kikiyo? This was the thought that kept coming in to her mind as she walked with the others to go to Naraku's castel.

"Kagome, can we talk please?" This was coming from a very nervous Inuyasha. He didn't seem to know what he was doing and couldn't stay still.

" Of course Inuyasha."

They fell back a little so no one could hear but they could keep an eye on the damn monk Miroku. It seemed that everyone was confessing how they really felt. Sango had finally told Miroku and he was so happy he kissed her. In front of every one. They were to be married after the great war had ended.

" Kagome, will you stay here after the battle is over and the jewel is done?"

Kagome thought about it. She didn't know what she was going to do about anything.

" I don't know Inuyasha, after you go to hell with Kikiyo I don't really think there is any point in me staying, well other to help out Sango. I don't know."

" I'm not going to go to hell with her, I told her that I was going to protect her from Naraku and after this then i have done my job and I don't have to go." In s strike of hoplessness he grabbed her and looked in her eyes, " Kagome I love you and I want to live with you, I want you to be my mate. Thats all I want, I can't live with out you. Your all I want…Please stay with me. Be my mate."

At that point everyone had stopped and looked at the couple, considering Inuyasha had pretty much yelled this to the world. Kagome looked as if she was going to cry. They were all waiting for the answer. Kagome threw yes I mean threw herself in to his arms crying.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'll stay, god I love you too."

Everyone was smiling watching the two. It was a happy moment.

" Inuyasha, I always knew you would find love in a human, and yet I am happy for you." Sesshomaru was smiling.

Kouga looking as if he was going to kill, was really up set.

" Kagome, I thought you were my woman, you were going to be my mate." He was almost in tears. " Why"

" I'm sorry but it would never work, I've always tried to tell you. I'm sorry."

Kouga Ran off, in a fit. Hiktaio knew that that was a good thing. For now she didn't have to worry about her mate getting mad. It was sad. But it had to be done.

They came to the dark Castle. Knowing that this was it, The last fight was just before them.

Big Bang

They didn't know where the amn guy was going to be. So they splited up. Although none of the mates were happy about it. But it had to be done.

Hiktaio went out all on her own, she was looking around to see f she could find out something. Her and Shessomaru had said that if something happend juat yell or scream and who ever was in danger would get help right away.

But Hiktaio didn't get a chance to scream out because Naraku had grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"you will listen to me or you will dye, you are my bait. Nothing will happen to you or any one eles as long as you work with me." He waited until she gave a small nod to show that he was indeed listening. The last thing she wanted was for her love to be hurt.


End file.
